


Love of My Life

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: Crowley takes Aziraphale to a Queen concert, not knowing that a song would mark his life.





	Love of My Life

**July 12, 1986**

Crowley stopped his Bentley in front of the bookshop and got off. He didn’t want to delay because he had gotten two tickets for Queen concert in Wembley and he knew that being late would be totally wasting the tickets.

Still did not understand what impulse makes him had invited the angel to the concert, Aziraphale had been hesitant to go as he thought that the band's music was just loud noises without any sense, but in the end, the demon could convince him.

"Come on angel, I can show you that Queen's music is more than noise, you can trust me" he had told the angel, and that was what convinced him to go.

Before he had the chance to enter the bookstore, Aziraphale had come out showing the style he had chosen to the concert. This time the angel had discarded his coat, waistcoat and bow tie, wearing a cream-colored shirt rolled up to the elbow, as well as light brown pants and shoes of the same color. To top it off, his hair was not well-groomed as usual and some white strands fell over his eyes, but apparently without causing any discomfort.

"Wow angel, you look... different," said surprised, without being able to avoid it, after all, Aziraphale has not changed his style for several decades and that look gave him a... attractive air before his eyes

"Thank you, Crowley," said sincerely Aziraphale "I have to say that you also look good"

The demon lowered his eyes as he analyzed what he was wearing, time ago that he had abandoned the style of the 70s shaving his mustache and cutting his hair, as well as changing the flared pants and platform shoes for tight pants and flat shoes. He wore a black leather jacket with a shirt of the same color with big gold letters that said, QUEEN.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, deducting importance "It's time to go," he said meanwhile he walks to the Bentley.

“Yes, I suppose it will be fun, right?” He said, trying to cheer himself up at the nervousness he felt.

Fortunately, they arrived on time (of course, with the help of some demonic miracles) and quickly entered the stadium while Crowley could not help but show his emotion, he considered himself the biggest fan of Queen and he knew that this was a concert he could not lack.

Several minutes later, the concert began with the first chords of One Vision bringing the excitement of the fans in the form of screams.

At first, Aziraphale was somewhat uncomfortable in the crowd, but as the concert go on, he was becoming part of the crowd's emotion and Crowley too, who did not stop chanting each song.

"I told you, you were going to like Angel, Queen is much more than loud music" Crowley told him in the middle of one of the songs, Aziraphale managed to listen to him despite the bustle of the crowd and nodded.

"Yes, I guess so"

Some songs later, the band played a song called Who Wants to Live Forever and he could not help but feel moved, the lyrics were pure poetry and there was so much emotion in the music that he understood Crowley's fanaticism with the band.

Although, the moment of real emotion was when the band played a song called Love of My Life, wherefrom the first chords could feel all the love that was in the song and the lyrics were simply beautiful. His eyes had begun to tarnish in tears and he put one of his hands in his heart, he just could not control all the emotions that song gave him.

"I love this song" Crowley muttered, not receiving a response from his companion, he turned and what he saw made him feel a kind of tenderness.

The angel was with one hand on his chest and his eyes shone because of the tears, even so, a smile adorned his face.

"Are you okay, angel?" He asked, however, Aziraphale did not answer, he was still immersed in the song.

Crowley took advantage of that moment to look closely at his companion, the expression on his face and the sweetness that he radiated made a warm sensation settle in his chest, at that moment he had totally forgotten the band, concentrating only on the angel to his side, while a silly smile appeared on his face.

He looked at him with that tenderness that anyone who had paid attention to that scene could see only a man in love.

Without even thinking about it, the demon took the free hand of his companion, making him startle a little.

"It's a beautiful, sad, but beautiful song," Aziraphale said, trying to control his emotions, in vain.

"Yes" Crowley said without thinking. He was so absorbed in the image of Aziraphale that he was not even paying attention to the song, all his interest was in the angel.

"Crowley ..." said the angel, trying to get the demon´s attention.

At that moment, Crowley awoke from his daydream. The song was about to end, but he kept seeing Aziraphale with the same tenderness.

He saw that the angel's eyes were wet with tears, so he rummaged through the pockets of his jacket and then handed him a handkerchief to clean. That surprised Aziraphale, but he still accepted the handkerchief with a smile.

"Thanks," he said, drying his tears.

“Do you liked the song?” asked the demon, after hearing the last chords of the song.

“Yes, a lot”

After finishing the song, he clapped at the end like everyone else, eager to hear the next one.

The demon, being a victim of his impulses, surrounded the angel with an arm, surprising him, but even so, he did nothing to prevent it.

Although in the course of the concert they heard other wonderful songs, both knew that Love of My Life had acquired a special meaning for them.

Crowley knew that his fanaticism for the band had grown even more after that, allowing him to see that sweet and adorable part of the angel, something he knew very well, that he would remember for the rest of eternity.

.

.

.

**July 12, 2019**

It had already been 33 years of that moment that, although Crowley would never admit, it was one of his favorite memories and one that he could not get out of his mind so easily.

It had also been a year since the almost end of the world. At that moment they were in Tadfield, celebrating the wedding of the American witch who had run over and that chap who he hardly met.

Fortunately for him, the wedding had not taken place in a church, so he could walk comfortably around the place.

“It's a beautiful wedding, do not you think so, my dear?” A voice suddenly said, making him startle and blush furiously.

In front of him was Aziraphale, wearing a cream-colored suit and his hair arranged in a way that reminded him of that concert they attended more than 30 years ago.

He just nodded, blushing even more. After almost Armageddon´t, he had realized that his feelings towards the angel went beyond simple friendship and that he would have to accept it. But, despite the decisive character of the demon, he still could not find a way to declare those feelings to the angel.

"And ... the couple is very much in love, isn’t it? He said, as he sat next to him and fixed his eyes on the couple, who were dancing happily on the dance floor.

Crowley did not say a word, he turned his gaze to the couple, but, unlike the angel, he did not look at them to admire them but to look at them with concern that the groom, who was so clumsy, would make them both fall.

“Are you OK, dear? You have not said a single word in all the party" Aziraphale questioned, afraid that something wrong would happen with his… friend.

Crowley, feeling guilty of the anguish of the angel, just turned to see him and with a sweet smile he answered: "Nothing is wrong Angel, there is nothing to worry about."

Aziraphale just smiled, relieved that nothing happened to the demon. At that moment, Anathema drew everyone's attention to make an announcement.

“Me and Newt wanted to thank everyone for coming” she said, while hugging her now-husband “now, we have a surprise for you, especially for two who are here, so, if you know this song, do not hesitate to come and dance it” After that, she and her husband positioned themselves to dance.

Then, the first notes of that song that Crowley recognized quickly, he turned to see Aziraphale and could see this smiling reminiscent. The demon suddenly had a déjà vu.

“Is that song we heard at that concert, isn't it?” Aziraphale said, controlling his emotions better than at that concert, but even so, a smile adorned his face.

Crowley only watched as several couples arrived on the dance floor, so, without even asking him, he took the angel's hand and practically dragged him to the dance floor.

They positioned themselves on the dance floor and began to dance softly, to the beat of the song.

The demon only focused on the face of the angel, which, along with the rhythm of the song, gave it an aspect that this could only be defined as ... ineffable.

The angel, on the other hand, smiled sweetly, while his soul flooded with hundreds of warm sensations, which he only felt whenever he was next to the demon.

At one point, Crowley began to sing the song in a low voice, just for him.

Aziraphale could not help feeling chills, the voice of the demon was soft and sweet but strong at the same time, all that made him feel in the seventh heaven.

Crowley, like that concert of '86, had put all his attention on the angel next to him, no matter that his favorite band was playing. He concentrated his gestures, his sweet smile and the brightness in his look ... he and realized, a voice inside told him to do it. Then, he took all the courage that was necessary and said:

“Angel... “

“Yes, Crowley”

“I love you”

At that moment, everything stopped spinning for Aziraphale, his heartbeat a thousand times per hour after that confession.

Since ... since when? He asked the demon, in a soft voice.

“If I am totally honest ... I think that for 6000 years”

6000 years?! He could not believe it.

Crowley, seeing that there was no answer from the angel, was about to withdraw from the dancefloor, until he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

Aziraphale took it from the hip and they continued dancing.

"I've been so blind, so, but so blind," the angel said suddenly.

“Angel ... what do you mean by that?” The demon asked, afraid of his reaction.

"What I mean is ..." At that moment took Crowley's chin and pulled him to him, making his lips and his had contact for the first time. That moment was magical, Crowley could easily compare it with the concert 33 years ago, even better.

When they separated due to lack of air, Aziraphale spoke again “What I mean is that those feelings have been corresponded for 75 years, since 1944”

Crowley could not believe it, some treacherous tears came out of his eyes and Aziraphale cleaned them sweetly, then I take the opportunity to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

They continued to dance, not only the length of the song (which, by the way, became Crowley's favorite), but all night long, under the tender glances of all the guests at the party.

After that, Crowley lit a candle to Queen every day, grateful for that song and everything it did for him.


End file.
